You'll Always Have Me
by ishaqzaade
Summary: Slightly AU – Alex is back in Russia, running Zetrov. Nikita sends Birkhoff to be with Alex, make sure she's safe and not alone, and to protect her.


Slightly AU – Alex is back in Russia, running Zetrov. Nikita sends Birkhoff to be with Alex, make sure she's safe and not alone, and to protect her.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Alex tried assuring Nikita on the phone. "I know you can take care of yourself. But you have to understand, I can't risk anything happening to you and I certainly don't trust Amanda and Ari. So, I'm sending someone there. End of discussion." Nikita hung up before Alex could object. Alex sighed and glanced at the mirror one last time, her attire was perfect; high waist black skirt just below her knees, mauve collar shirt, hair tied up in a high pony tale and plain black heels. Satisfied with herself she headed out; to start her first day in her new life – as the rightful owner of Zetrov.<p>

The car stopped in front of Zetrov; Alex felt a rush of adrenaline, her heartbeat increased along with her breathing; she gulped and stepped out. Not even a second passed and she was surrounded by reporters. She tried walking but it was as if she was glued, the reporters wouldn't move and she was stuck. She soon felt a hand on her back and was led past the reporters by some security guards. As soon as she entered the building she was awestruck by the sight; she could not believe it was the same as it was 7 years back. She was soon greeted by Ari, "Alex." "It's Miss. Udinov for you," she snapped. "Fair enough, Semak's holding a meeting in an hour, and without further a due let's show you your office." Alex followed Ari.

Alex stepped into her office and felt a new confidence grow. She was left mesmerized by it. It was spacious, with a large glass table at the end and a big black desk chair. The walls were as pure as they can be – white, and thankfully unlike the other offices she noticed on her way, hers did not have glass windows for the employees to see through. The view from her office kept her captivated; she could see the whole city from her office, it was magnificent. "The windows are tinted, so no one can see inside, whereas you can see the world, but I'm sure you already noticed." Alex just gave Ari a cold stare, but he continued, "you're assistant should here soon and she'll go through today's plan with you." She nodded and signalled him to leave, within no time he was gone. Alex walked to her desk; she placed her hand on the chair and thought about her dad.

"_One day, you will have your own office, just as big as this no even bigger. But remember it won't come easy; you'll have to work your way to it. Alexandra, I'm telling you this because I don't want you to think everything in life comes easy. You have to earn many things; like I believe you will, when you run Zetrov."_

Alex sighed remembering her dad; how she missed him so much, he should have been here with her, guiding her. A knock brought Alex back to the present; she quickly wiped a tear she didn't notice before. "Come in," a young slender, brunette entered the room looking a bit nervous. "Miss. Udinov, I'm Irene, you're assistance. Umm… today's schedule is as follows…" she trailed, and Alex just nodded when she finished. "I think we should leave for the meeting," Irene suggested, Alex nodded and both headed out.

"As we all know Alexandra Udinov is back and to celebrate her return we will be hosting a party tonight. Everyone will receive an invite shortly. And that's all for now, please get back to work." Semak finally concluded his ridiculously long speech. Alex headed towards Semak, and warned him, "If you're trying something, don't. It won't end well for you," she whispered so only he could hear. Semak showed no emotion and just left.

Alex lazily opened the door of her suite, exhausted from a hectic day. She just wanted to relax, before the party. As soon as she entered her suite she felt something different, someone was here - she could sense it. She quietly walked to her bed and quietly took the gun hidden underneath the mattress. She felt someone behind her; she swiftly turned out and pointed the gun at the intruder. "Nice to see you too sunshine," Birkhoff sarcastically said. "Birkhoff! What are you doing here?" She asked confused. Birkhoff smirked and said, "Well I was sent to protect you." "Why'd Nikita send you?" "Cause I was the only one that could actually come. Mikey and Niki are kind of trying to work things out and Ari doesn't know me, so we have an edge." He winked at her, she just rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to lower your gun?" "Oh yeah, sorry," Alex lowered her gun and put it on her bed. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to hit the showers," she disappeared into the bathroom.

Birkhoff was so consumed in setting his equipment that he didn't notice Alex come out. Alex looked through her wardrobe, and found no outfit for the party. Frustrated Alex sat next to Birkhoff, and sighed. Birkhoff was so invested in getting his stuff ready he didn't notice her, annoyed she nudged him. "What?" "I have nothing to wear, I need to go shopping," she said innocently. "No, no, no…you're not going anywhere unsupervised. Give 10 minutes and everything should be done, then we'll see if you're going to go anywhere or not." Alex rolled her eyes and got and started putting her boots on. "Did you not just hear what I said? I said, you're not going anywhere unsupervised and as far as I know you don't even have bodyguards yet," he said sternly. "Come on, I need something to wear to the party, also I can handle going on my own, there's no point of bodyguards, I'm more trained than them, and if you're so concerned you can come too." Before Birkhoff could object any further she was out the suite. Birkhoff swore under his breath, quickly got and headed out.

An hour into shopping and Birkhoff was asleep on the couch, waiting for Alex to come out of the dressing room. He was startled as his phone rang; it was Nikita, "Hey Niki" "How's everything going?" "Fine, sunshine here wanted to shop and now I'm stuck babysitting," he whined. Nikita chuckled, "shopping for what?" "Semak is throwing a party for his favourite niece," he said sarcastically. "You have to go the party with her, we'll hack the system just in case, but you can't let her be at that party alone," she said sounding cautious. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be there with her" he reassured. "Talk to you later, take care," with that she hung up. "Would you hurry up already? I'm dying of boredom," he practically yelled. "Don't you have some geeky game to play?" she retorted. He couldn't help but grin, and she finally came out wearing a satin red, strapless full length dress. "So?" she asked. Birkhoff was left speechless, sure he'd seen many hot girls dress up, but they were nothing compared to what was in front of him. His mouth was left hanging, and it only caused Alex to giggle, "Umm…you look gorgeous," he finally admitted. They were left in silence, and he tried to cover it "Niki called and she demanded I'd go to the party with you." Alex nodded, "then it's a date," she winked, before walking past him. Birkhoff was left in utter confusion; he could not comprehend what just happened.

Alex sat on her bed impatiently waiting for Birkhoff to get dressed. "Hurry up already, you're taking way longer than I did." "You forgot, I started after you," he retorted. "Urghh...whatever," annoyed Alex got up and walked to the bathroom door. She was about to knock when it opened, and there stood in front of her Birkhoff, in formals – something she never thought could happen. "You look good, formals suit you" "Only the best for my sunshine" he winked and walked past her. "Wait we haven't decided what I am?" "Obviously, you're Birkhoff, what else do you want?" "No, I mean what relation we have together. I can't be some long lost brother, or a cousin – as far as I know your parents had no siblings, bring a friend to Russia is…it's just not right…" Alex cut him off "You could just be my boyfriend" she blurted. Birkhoff stopped his track and faced her with a questioning look, "I mean, it's only logical to bring my boyfriend to Russia, not some friend, and it'll be easier for us to be together." He thought for a moment and agreed.

"Nervous?" Birkhoff asked as the car stopped in front of the venue. "A bit," she replied honestly, Birkhoff squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Alex got out of the car first and was welcomed by flashes from all directions. In no time Birkhoff also came out of the car and put his arm around her waist. The flashes grew more furiously and questions were bombarded. As they reached the entrance, both of them stopped and turned their attention to the press. Questions flew from all directions; Alex signalled them to stop, "you," she pointed at one reporter. "Miss Udinov, I think I can say the most popular question tonight is 'who is that with you? Is he just a friend or more?" Alex smiled, "He's someone very special," and after that Alex gave Birkhoff a light kiss on the lips. They went in before the reporters could question them. "Wow," "Oh don't flatter yourself," he just smirked. They were interrupted by Ari, "You look lovely tonight, and who is this guest? I didn't know you'd be bringing a guest." "Well that's none of your business; I'll bring whoever I want." Birkhoff just smirked as he was dragged by Alex away from Ari. "How long is this going to be? I could think of a million better ways to spend the night than here," he said. Alex looked at him confused if he was foreshadowing or not. "Don't worry it should end in an hour or two. We might be able to sneak out later in the night if it gets too long," she replied.

Alex and Birkhoff were enjoying themselves with their bickering and joking; they tuned out the world, forgetting the party. "Hey, slow down on the wine," he said taking her wine glass away. "Heyyyyyy," she emphasised the 'y,' "that's mine," she slurred trying to reach her glass. "No, you've had enough. I thought your alcohol tolerance was much stronger than this." "Eyy, I'm not drunk if that's what you're trying to imply," she defended. "Sure you aren't," he remarked. Feeling insulted, she got up only to stumble as she took her first step. Birkhoff quickly held her before she fell. "I think we should head back now, especially since you can't stand on your own." "I feel insulted." He just rolled his as they made their way out.

"You like kites Birkhoff?" Birkhoff carried her into the suite in a bridal way, she continued "I like kites, my dad and I use to fly them all the time during the summer." He gently placed her on the bed, and went to her feet to take her heels off. "Can I ask you something?" "It's not like you haven't asked anything yet" he snorted. "Will you leave me? When all of this is over, Nikita and Michael will be together having the life they deserve, and I know Nikita won't leave me, but I can't always be with her. I don't want to get in between them; they'll need space. Starting fresh sounds amazing but I really don't want to be alone. Will you be there with me?" she asked genuinely. Birkhoff was speechless; never had he expected anything like this. "Yes," he blurted without thinking. Alex tried keeping her eyes open, waiting for him to elaborate. "No matter what happens you'll always have me. Even when we're done with this you'll always have me." Alex smiled; she got up and gave a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you," she muttered, leaning on his shoulder. Startled by the peck he held her close; he wrapped his arm around her waist. In no time he heard Alex snoring, smiling at how innocent she looked when she's asleep. He carefully adjusted their position so Alex could sleep peacefully. He couldn't help but overanalyze what just happened. He still couldn't comprehend what happened, but one thing he was sure about is that he'd never see her the same way. He figured behind the façade she put up, she's really vulnerable and just doesn't want to be alone. He promised himself that he'd never leave her no matter what happens. He held her close; afraid she might disappear, before drifting to sleep.

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it. It took forever to finish. I'm quite satisfied with the turnout. These two are so perfect for each other. I don't care what anyone says, they're endgame.<p> 


End file.
